Mario
Mario & Luigi:Old Friends And Foes is a game released for the Nintendo Switch in 2018. PLOT Mario and Luigi are in Peach's Castle when Princess Shroob attacks. After a tutorial battle with the evil princess, she runs off without attacking the mushroom kingdom, saying that something way worse will happen to it soon. The Bros., along with starlow and stuffwell, Then head off to Frgidi Airport to get help from the pi'illo kingdom. Toadsworth appears to tell them about attack pieces. After collecting all 10 Toad Road attack pieces and getting the 3D red shell bros. Attack for mario, Toadsworth gives luigi 10 more attack pieces, unlocking the 3D green shell bros. Attack. After that they head into the Frgidi Airport, where it is attacked by Fry Guys. Almost all the toads have been possessed by the Fry Guys, Turning them into hostile creatures known as Frugis. The only toad that wasnt turned into a frugi tells the bros. About the situation, before being turned into a frugi. This serves as a tutorial for bros. Attacks. After that, they keep going through the airport, fighting frugis and fry guys. Getting all the Frgidi Airport attack pieces unlocks the bros. Attack Ice Flower for Luigi. After Beating the fryguard boss fight, they go to the ry junkyard to get a new engine for their plane. On the way there is the ry outskirts, where the boss Bry Guy lies. After getting to the junkyard, they acquire hammers, and the attack pieces there unlock the Bros. Attack Rhythmacannon for mario. They evantually find Midbus, who says that when all the villians returned, he returned as well. The bros. Don't have much time to grieve about the villians returns, because midbus summons Junker MkII (who, ironically, is way easier than the original junker due to being fought so early on). After beating Junker MkII, they get a new plane engine. It's time to go to Pi'illo island! TO BE CONTINUED Field Commands JUMP: you already know what this does. HAMMER: whack stuff with mario. If luigi uses his hammer, mario will turn into either mole mario, who can pass under fences and collect beans, or mini mario, who works just like he did in dream team. HAND: returning from superstar saga. Works just like it did in that game. However, hand is special in that its the only time you can switch the Bros. Positions with select. Spin Jump: works like in all earlier games. High Jump: jump extra high. Self-explanatory. Battle Commands ITEM: use an item. CARDS: use a catch card, this game's replacement for badges and battle cards. BIOS: read enemy bios, or add one for the enemy you're currently facing. RUN: leave at battle, at the cost of some coins. JUMP: works like it did in the last 3 games. HAMMER: works like in dream team and paper jam. BROS.: Use a bros. Attack. GUIDE: appears in boss battles after you die to that boss at least twice. Gives you hints. HAND: use firehand for mario or thunderbrand for luigi. Bros. Attacks Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:2018 Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Role-Playing Games